


A Day at the Planetarium

by DanaiaCake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Iwaizumi swears a lot, Jealous Iwaizumi Hajime, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oikawa has a New Boyfriend, Post-Canon, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaiaCake/pseuds/DanaiaCake
Summary: Iwaizumi gets dragged into a double date with Oikawa's new boyfriend and his sister.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first IwaOi fanfic. They are my OTP and the reason I don't write about them is because I don't think I could give justice to their beautiful relationship. 
> 
> Kuddos and comments are always welcome! <3

Hajime Iwaizumi is half-convinced he was a despicable human being in his past life. Or probably, he did something really unforgivable to someone who condemned him a life of suffering—hopefully just on his next life because he seriously can’t imagine another lifetime in this situation.

 

The ironic thing is, he doesn’t believe in life after death, in destiny and all those other _bullshit._ And the only reason he as much as entertain the idea is because he could not grasp any other excuse why the universe is punishing him like this.

 

Standing in the busy streets of Shibuya, at the foot of a huge staircase right in front of an equally ginormous building where a lot of people are crowding in, Iwaizumi feels all the anxiety in his entire lifetime converge and settle in his stomach at that moment. He feels the curious pairs of eyes travel towards his direction, meet his and averts almost too quickly like his eyes burned. _It might had well been the case_. He knows those couples might be asking the very same question he had been asking himself ever since he arrived here straight from his part-time job which was not even just an hour ago: **_What is he doing here?_**

And by _here_ , he meant the Cosmo Planetarium in downtown Shibuya, probably the least ideal place he would go to in a date. But this was Oikawa Tooru and for him, there is nothing more romantic than watching stars and learning about planets all day. He knows about the guy’s fascination in this—spent almost all his life with him blabbering about them, if he wasn’t busy talking about volleyball; spent enough time in his childhood bedroom to see the evidence. He has seen the books, seen the posters… this isn’t a surprise. Besides, this isn’t even _his_ date.

 

He huffs in annoyance before impatiently stomping his foot on the cement ground of the stairs, earning a few startled glances from the couples walking up the stairs, which he totally ignores. He glances at his watch to confirm that yes, his annoying childhood friend and probably the closest thing he has for a best friend—is late, _again._ Which is twice as annoying because it was him who literally begged him to go.

 

**_We just got off the train. We’ll be there in ten minutes._ **

Yup, it must be the universe punishing him for whatever he had done in the past because God knows, aside from being a little too rough and strict at times, he is actually a decent human being—reliable at the very least _._ And yet, when the universe decided to give him a neighbor around his age who will stick with him all throughout from childhood until now—they deliberately chose Oikawa Tooru.

 

 _Okay,_ to be fair, he could have easily declined Oikawa when he received the invitation for a _double date_ with his university’s volleyball captain and his sister, today. He could have made believable excuses and Oikawa would have not insisted, if he made sure that it was something about catching up lessons or taking an extra shift at work—of course, doing that would have warranted an earful, but he could easily live with that, the same way he had when Oikawa whined about them not hanging out much.

He usually doesn’t have any comeback at that because both of them knew that travelling thirty minutes to meet every weekend— _like what they promised to do after graduating from Aoba JohsaiI—_ was too much of a hassle considering their conflicting schedules. _Or maybe,_ it was Iwaizumi’s only viable excuse because Oikawa had repeatedly stated that he didn’t mind travelling to his school just to see him, which he had done the first few months they settled in the city.

Though it confused him, Iwaizumi didn’t mind it at first. He figured that Oikawa was just feeling lonely because despite being popular with girls and boys back in high school, the _good-for-nothing_ setter is actually one of the most insecure person he had ever known.

Oikawa’s insecurities are something even he, as his best friend could do nothing about—or choose to do nothing about because unlike other people who wallow on things they couldn’t do, Oikawa’s insecurities only pushes him further, makes him aim higher. Iwaizumi sometimes wonder if Oikawa’s life goal is based on conquering all those insecurities until he prove himself worthy.

The only thing Iwaizumi can do for him is to always keep him in check. Make sure he is not harming himself which he has done a lot of times back in middle school—when the ex-captain’s exhaustion and fatigue comes second priority under making himself better.

So he allows Oikawa’s weekly visits. At least, until Makki who also went to the same university as Oikawa asked about why the setter purposely misses weekend practices. He didn’t believe it at first because they only meet in the afternoon, with Oikawa claiming he just got off of practice. But Makki wouldn’t lie to him, and the only time he realized this reality was when he came to an official match of Oikawa’s university and found him sitting on the reserve seats outside the court.

It was a surreal moment—Iwaizumi never imagined seeing Oikawa not standing in the court, playing as a setter and just being a mere spectator of the game he should have been a part of— _hell, even Makki was part of the reserves!_ And when their eyes met, halfway across the court, Oikawa knew the mistake he made.

Iwaizumi could still recall the argument they had that day.

_“What the hell are you doing with your life, Shittykawa?!” He had marched towards the ex-captain amidst the shocked looks of his team mates before he dragged Oikawa from the bleachers towards the almost empty lobby of the arena._

_Oikawa had the decency to look a bit guilty, eyes averted, shoulders hunched like making himself appear smaller would make him less of a target against Iwaizumi’s glare. He didn’t say a word, didn’t offer any excuse and just stood there like a lost puppy._

_Iwaizumi clicked his teeth angrily and took in a couple of deep breaths to calm himself because despite being almost empty, there were still a few students in the area and they have been throwing curious glances their way. “Stop coming.” He had said when he was calm enough._

_Oikawa blinked at him in surprise, his mouth hung open but remained silent. Iwaizumi had never seen him so speechless before, it was almost hilarious. But he didn’t laugh then because his mind was clouded with questions of why Oikawa was doing this._

_He wanted answers, but Iwaizumi wasn’t the type to ask questions. Usually, he didn’t have to because either Oikawa’s actions were mostly deliberate and straight to the point or he could read his motives like an open book, but at that moment, he didn’t understand. Surely, Oikawa didn’t think that if they didn’t see each other often, they would stop being friends, right?_

_“Iwa…” Oikawa’s voice was filled with uncertainty but Iwaizumi raised his hand to stop any excuse that would come out of his mouth because if there was anything he didn’t like more than Oikawa not telling him anything, it was Oikawa actually lying to him._

_“Don’t even.” He said, “I won’t be the reason why you don’t achieve your dream of becoming the official setter of the Japanese team.” He watched as the words visually and physically dawned on the taller man. The chocolate brown eyes widening for a brief moment before settling to their original sizes, and yet the emotions reflected in those remained the same—hurt._

_“Right, I’m sorry.”_

The weekly visits stopped, and if Iwaizumi was being honest, sometimes, he missed Oikawa’s constant, albeit annoying presence every weekend. But of course, that was just because Oikawa’s presence was something familiar and it seemed like a good cure for homesickness. He was able to fix this by getting himself a part-time job in a coffee shop and at the third quarter of the year, rooming with Mattsun whose roommate transferred to another school.

So apart from the first three months with Oikawa’s constant visit, they had only seen each other twice for the remainder of that year. Now on the second year of college and their second year in Tokyo, this was the first time they will meet again after at least four months.

He convinces himself that it was also one of the reasons why he agreed to Oikawa in the first place—that and probably his peculiar curiosity in meeting his best friend’s _boyfriend._ It wasn’t a secret to Iwaizumi about his best friend’s romantic exploits as there were many times he became an unwilling witness to confessions from guys and girls alike back in high school.

He had seen Oikawa switch from boyfriends to girlfriends faster than a five-set match with their nemesis, Shiratorizawa. It was none of his business and he didn’t care because Oikawa never prioritized these _flings_ as he’d like to call them over volleyball or his studies. It didn’t matter because none of his relationships last anyway—the longest being a record of three weeks.

But this relationship, apparently had been going on for three months already—all without Iwaizumi hearing about it from Makki and Oikawa himself. Well, they rarely talk nowadays anyway and when they do, it usually just revolves around how both of them were too busy and should hang out more. _Also, Iwaizumi’s fault, by the way._

Mattsun also knew about this from Makki, who he also just found out was his roommate’s boyfriend since high school— _Iwaizumi never felt so left out in the dark since that moment—_ but Mattsun pointed out that it was exactly his disinterest and obliviousness that made him decide not to tell him about Oikawa. _You didn’t look interested, anyway._

“Iwa-chan!” He hears Oikawa’s cheery voice somewhere in the crowd and sees the source a few feet away from where he was standing, waving furiously to get his attention, cheeks slightly flushed from the cold of the morning breeze. He returns the wave before noticing the tall man— _even taller than Oikawa_ —walking a little too close to the setter.

The man has dark eyes and even darker hair which was tied into a stylish man bun—like how Karasuno’s previous ace player does—except the look on this man’s face was bordering from confidence to being smug. _Iwaizumi hates it._ And he hates it even more when the man possessively slips his lanky arm around Oikawa’s waist when they approached him.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa repeats breathlessly, beaming at him. The sky seemed to open up at that exact moment, dousing Oikawa’s brown hair in white light, casting shadows over his bright chocolate eyes. The flush on his cheeks looks more pronounced at the sudden proximity and Iwaizumi felt his heart jump out of his chest at the expression because he had never seen the guy this happy.

_Somehow, even that realization brings a bitter taste in his mouth._

“Stop calling me that.” He hasn’t planned on making his remark sound too bitter, but it came out that way anyway. Oikawa, however is too happy to notice and proceeds on introducing them. “Kai, this is my childhood friend, Iwaizumi Hajime. Iwa-chan, this is Akamine Kaito, our team’s captain and my _boyfriend._ ”

He says it so casually that Iwaizumi almost jerks in response but Akamine is already holding out his hand to shake Iwaizumi’s so he wordlessly receives the handshake as cordially as he could. Oikawa nods, looking pleased before he drags someone from behind the lanky frame of Akamine—“Hiyo-chan, come on. Don’t be shy.”

The _Hiyo-chan_ Oikawa is referring to is a girl with the same dark eyes and dark hair curled impeccably well to frame her small, pretty face. She stands at an average height, but getting sandwiched by Oikawa and Akamine had dwarfed her, or maybe it was the way she unconfidently slouched her back and bowed her head low, avoiding all sorts of eye contact.

“Iwa-chan, this is Hiyo-chan. She’s Kai’s younger sister and also our team manager.”

Iwaizumi watches in fascination as Hiyo stammers out a formal “Nice to meet you” directed at him as her face blooms into the prettiest pink he had ever seen. He returns the greeting, “Nice to meet you.” Offering his hand which Hiyo just stares at for a brief moment before finally taking it.

After the pleasantries, Oikawa suggests that they proceed inside, having bought the tickets in advance. Oikawa and Akamine walk side by side in front of them, giving him the front row view of the way Akamine’s lanky arm drape over Oikawa’s shoulders, the latter leaning in close, definitely enjoying the contact. The two of them oblivious to the wayward stares thrown their way, or just probably didn’t care.

They are chatting with each other, Oikawa laughing at every word Akamine says and Iwaizumi can’t help but feel a gnawing pain in his chest as he watched the entire display right before him. _Why he feels it_ , though, is another issue he hasn’t thought about yet. He averts his gaze towards his supposed _date._

Hiyo is silently walking beside him, toying with the ends of her hair, twirling it around her finger like a proper girly habit. The blush never left her face and should her eyes drift ever so slowly towards Iwaizumi, she would look away immediately, turning the pink hue of her cheeks into something redder. She is definitely cute but he somehow feels off about this entire situation.

Still, it would be mean to continue ignoring the girl so he decided to strike up a conversation, no matter how brief and awkward it might be. “So, what are you studying?” Hiyo blinks up at him, like she isn’t sure if Iwaizumi is actually talking to her. When she snaps out of her trance, she gives a meek reply, “M-Music.”

Iwaizumi notices how nervous she was—probably her first date? But she’s too cute not to have had any dates prior to this. He flashes her a smile hoping it would somehow release some of the tension between them, “That’s cool. I study Business Management.”

She nods in understanding,“That’s…”

“Boring?” He supplies, teasing her.

“No! No!” She waves her hands all over her face and blushes profusely, Iwaizumi almost feels sorry for her but he laughs until she was laughing with him.

When their laughter died down, Oikawa and Akamine are already looking at them with fond smiles. Iwaizumi remembers the two of them are not alone and his eyes automatically zero in on that hand laying casually over Oikawa’s shoulder. Oikawa is smiling at them, but for some reason, he wouldn’t look at Iwaizumi.

“You two are getting along well.” Akamine says. The comment is innocent enough but Iwaizumi cringes even at the sound of his voice. Hiyo looks away, face red from embarrassment before muttering, “Oh shut up.”

Iwaizumi is about to tell him to mind his own business and stop bothering his _date_ but Oikawa suddenly grabs Akamine’s hand, “Let’s go get some drinks, first. I’m really thirsty.”

Akamine frowns at him, “But I’m really tired. Can’t you go by yourself?” Iwaizumi sees Oikawa visibly upset—his eyes narrowing, his lips pulled into a tiny pout. He wonders if Oikawa wants to drink that bad because he has a jug of water but he stills himself, planting his foot beside Hiyo who just watches them.

Oikawa will throw a fit, Iwaizumi is sure of it. Years of being friends with the guy taught him that Oikawa is a big baby—a spoiled rotten one, at that, which Iwaizumi probably is also partly at fault, too, for all the times he relents to his demands just to shut him up. Well, to be honest, Oikawa’s demands didn’t bother him anyway since they were always simple and wouldn’t require much effort.

“Ano… how about we buy the drinks instead and you guys can go ahead and fall in line?” Hiyo speaks beside him. He turns to her and she’s looking up at him with pleading eyes asking him to _Please, just go on with it._ He turns back to the two and meets the chocolate brown eyes of Oikawa, wide and surprised… and a bit _hurt?_ “Ah, sure. Let’s do that.” He says still staring at Oikawa’s eyes, waiting for a different reaction but isn’t sure what kind.

He sees Oikawa’s mouth quiver slightly before stretching into a reserved, fake smile, “That’d be great. Thank you.” Iwaizumi is a bit hesitant when he feels the tug on his sleeve but he lets Hiyo pull him towards where the vending machines are located.

Even as they are walking away, Iwaizumi just had to look back to… _make sure everything is okay?_ He doesn’t know but from afar, he can freely hate Akamine’s height—the only advantage he has over Iwaizumi because the latter is sure, he might be shorter by a few centimeters but he is more muscular and his punches would hold more power.

Not that he is thinking of punching him, anytime soon. But it still offers a semblance of consolation in his petty mind which currently is asking some quite stupid questions like: _What the hell did Oikawa see in that guy, anyway?_ Okay, Iwaizumi has to admit that the guy looks good—judging from the double takes and whispers from people they pass by on the way to the entrance. And Akamine also seems to know this because he is definitely showing off, brushing his hair back more often than necessary and throwing smiles here and there. Iwaizumi hates every bit of it because it awfully reminds him of how Oikawa was in high school.

It’s a bit amusing to think that Oikawa would be attracted to the same type of person he was. Maybe, that’s just how things go, Iwaizumi thinks so bitterly. Oikawa would certainly not be attracted to the likes of _him_. He stops in his tracks as the thought unconsciously slips from his mind. _Why would he even consider Oikawa liking him? And why is his heart beating so fast right now at the mere idea of that?_

Hiyo notices this and turns back to him, “Iwaizumi-san? Are you okay? Your face is really red right now.” Iwaizumi turns to her, a bit startled. Hiyo walks towards him again and follows the line of his vision, which inconspicuously trailed to a small gift shop. Hiyo gives him a small smile and takes his hand, “Come on. We can buy some souvenirs first.”

Iwaizumi wants to say he doesn’t really want to but Hiyo is already dragging him into the shop so he had no choice but to look around. As expected from a planetarium gift shop, every merchandise is stamped with astronomy—shirts, caps, even models of planets and constellations filled up the shelves.

“Hiyo, I think we should be getting back now.” He says, placing his hands into his pockets. “Just a few minutes, I also want to buy some things for my friends.” Hiyo is humming while browsing through the shelves and Iwaizumi feels the earlier annoyance dissipate. Somehow, the girl has a calming effect and it’s fascinating.

When Hiyo finished her choices, they moved to the counter to pay. Iwaizumi wants to tell her that he’ll be waiting outside but a certain silver keychain catches his attention. It’s inside the glass case right beside the cashier, together with some expensive looking jewelries—the gems intricately carved to look like stars and planets.

And yet, his eyes focuses on one. A silver keychain shaped like an alien head, the big eyes outlined by two huge black gems. He stares at it like he’s being hypnotized and yet the only thing running in his head is how his best friend would have freaked out if he sees this.

They leave the shop immediately, but not after Iwaizumi chose to chip off a large portion from his paycheck for something so useless.

\---

“I wonder what Oikawa-san likes.” Hiyo taps a finger on her chin as she surveys the list of drink choices in the vending machine. Iwaizumi steps beside her and quickly chooses the blueberry soda—the one Oikawa always, always buys back in high school. Hiyo looks surprised but she smiles up at him, “You really do know Oikawa-san, don’t you?”

Iwaizumi shrugs and moves to pick up the soda, the cold can automatically freezing his already cold hand, “We’ve been friends longer than I could remember. I guess it comes within the territory.”

Hiyo nods, choosing her and her brother’s drink this time, “I just met him three months ago, when my brother took him to our house to meet my parents.”

Iwaizumi raises a brow at that. _Oikawa already met his parents? This must be serious._ He doesn’t understand why that small fact which is really none of his business doesn’t bode well with him. Still, he doesn’t say anything and chooses his own drink which is a regular cola.

“Iwaizumi-san. They do look happy, right?” Iwaizumi is not sure why she is asking him this but when he turns to her, she looks desperate. He frowns at that and wants to ask: _Why are you asking me that? They look like a star couple. Are you worried about your brother?_ But instead, he says, “Yeah.”

Hiyo takes a deep sigh of relief and smiles at him, “That’s right. I’m so happy! He’s my favorite among all the other guys my brother brought home…” Her voice trails off as her eyes widen at what she just said. The realization is slow, but inevitable especially when he sees the panic in her dark eyes.

 _You must be kidding me._ “Is that asshole cheating on _Tooru?!_ ” He hisses, not even noticing the casual way he used Oikawa’s given name. Hiyo looks down and presses the cans of sodas closer to her chest, biting her lips uncomfortably. Iwaizumi can’t believe how stupid Oikawa is for actually getting in a relationship with such a guy. Suddenly, he also feels bad for actually having the audacity of comparing his best friend to him because, say what you want with Oikawa, but that dude never cheated on anyone.

“Unbelievable.” He says under his breath. The heated rage inside him is getting worse with every second, making him fidget uncontrollably. He wants to punch someone—the wall, the vending machine… or maybe, he can punch that guy now that he has a motive.

“Iwaizumi-san. I’m sorry for saying that. It’s just…” She stops abruptly when Iwaizumi throws a menacing glare her way and the latter sees its effect immediately. The way she cowers in fear under his scrutiny.

Iwaizumi doesn’t know what came to his senses and he didn’t have time to consider it, anyway. But in just a few seconds, he had left his supposed _date_ by the vending machine wordlessly, ignoring the confused holler of his name and is already racing back to where they came from. He spots the pair already lined up—somehow, the tensed moment they had earlier seemed to be forgotten as they are now smiling at each other.

 _Oikawa is his karma. The universe will punish him again with what he is about to do._ He stomps his way towards the pair probably looking too intimidating because a couple of people he passed instinctively gave way for him. _Akamine is definitely taller._

Math isn’t part of his best suit but he’s already computing the difference in their heights, the distance between them in order to deliver an effective punch to his face. He probably would have done just that, as he is already reeling for the impact, if only Oikawa didn’t see him first and pushed Akamine aside.

Iwaizumi is huffing when he approached the pair. Oikawa’s eyes scan his face, but doesn’t say a word. He doesn’t have to anyway because his face says it all, _What happened?_ Iwaizumi unceremoniously grabs Oikawa’s wrist who is too shocked to respond, “We’re going.”

“W-What?! Where are we going, Iwa-chan?! Where is Hiyo-chan?!” Oikawa rambles but doesn’t make a move to pull his hand away as Iwaizumi drags him out and away from the line of people who is now curiously staring at the two of them. A sudden force holds back Oikawa and when he looks, Akamine has grabbed the other hand, pulling him the other way.

“Where the hell do you think you’re taking him?!” Akamine growls at him. Iwaizumi had already killed him a thousand times over his head and he would have probably done more with the guy’s audacity to actually look surprised. It takes a lot of self-control for Iwaizumi not to release Oikawa just to punch the stupid look on the guy’s face, “Let go.” His voice is dangerously low and Oikawa blinks at him confused because even he, has never seen Iwaizumi this way.

Truth be told, neither did Iwaizumi. He didn’t know he can hold such rage and is actually quite proud that he still hasn’t resorted to violence. “You must be kidding me if you think—“

“Let, the fuck, go.” He enunciates his words as slowly as possible, wishing that Akamine would really just let Oikawa go but at the same time, hoping he won’t so he would finally have the license to punch him in that stupid face.

They stare at each other for the longest time and it’s like the world around them froze. He sees Hiyo running towards them, but doesn’t approach them when she sees what is happening. The energy emanating from them radiates danger and he could see people actually physically avoiding them.

It was Oikawa who breaks the tension. He pulls his hand away from Iwaizumi’s hand without really looking at him and despite wanting to pull him back, Iwaizumi relents, just as he always had and lets him go. He clicks his tongue angrily and glares at Oikawa who gives him a small, sad smile. Akamine looks proud— _that smug sonofabitch._ He wants to wipe that stupid smirk off of that face but he doesn’t know what stings more—the fact that Oikawa chose him or the fact that Oikawa chose him over Iwaizumi.

He huffs angrily, “I’m going home.”

\---

There is a small coffee shop just in front of the planetarium and he decides to cool off there. He takes his phone from his pocket and scans the messages which mostly from Mattsun asking how the date was and how Oikawa’s boyfriend is.

He types in a very quick reply: **_An asshole._ ** And turns back to the half-eaten sandwich and glass of lemon iced tea. The coffee shop isn’t that crowded, but there are at least two couples sitting a few tables away from him. They look so happy together and so at home with the cute, vintage interior of the shop, but Iwaizumi scowls at them whenever their eyes drift towards his space.

He can’t believe he acted like that in public and for who? _Oikawa?_ It’s stupid. His best friend can have his heart broken for all he cares. The two of them deserve each other anyway—two narcissistic bastards who only care about themselves.

Iwaizumi can do better than that, anyway. Besides, it’s not like he wants Oikawa to go out with him anyway. He just doesn’t understand how the guy could fall for such an asshole like that. He groans aloud, scratching his head furiously as he tries to make sense of everything—especially the paralyzing pain in his chest currently forming a lump on his throat. _This is such a mess._

His phone buzzes to life with Mattsun’s call. He considers ignoring it, but knowing Mattsun, he’d just call again, so he picks it up instead.

“What do you want?”

“Ooh… I’m thinking the date didn’t go well?”

“Makki? What the hell are you doing with Mattsun’s phone?”

“We’re together.” Mattsun’s voice came up and he realized he’s on speaker phone, “And we’re both curious about your date and yeah, probably what you think about Oikawa’s new boyfriend.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, “I don’t think what I think about his boyfriend changes anything.”

“You sound dejected.”

“No. That is exasperation.” Iwaizumi rubs his temples, “That guy is a fucking cheater. He has other boyfriends aside from Oikawa.”

A silence falls on the other line and he considers hanging up. But Makki is the first one to speak up, “Where is he now?”

“Who? Oikawa or that shitty boyfriend of his?”

“Both?”

“Together.”

“And where are you.”

“At the coffee shop in front of the planetarium.”

“Okay.”

Makki hangs up. Iwaizumi glares at his phone, confused why he hung up suddenly. But settles in on anyway, grabbing his sandwich again and finishing it in two bites. He is already drinking his iced tea when the door to the coffee shop opens and Oikawa emerges from it, alone.

Oikawa sees him and quickly rushes to him, his strides big and purposeful. He stops right in front of Hajime, but doesn’t sit down immediately, waiting for Iwaizumi to offer the seat as to not offend the ex-ace player. Iwaizumi notes the guy’s breathlessness and figures he must have rushed after him, but even those things isn’t enough to placate his irritation.

“What are you doing here?”

Oikawa looks so apprehensive as he hunches his shoulder down in an attempt to look smaller—Iwaizumi recognizes this immediately as the same look he had given him when he found out about the setter missing out on practice. Oikawa bites on his lower lip and opens his mouth to speak, but closes them again when no words came out.

“Go back to your _boyfriend._ ” He didn’t mean to lace his words with too much disdain, didn’t want to sound as petty as he did, but his words came out that way. At that moment, he didn’t care.

“I don’t want to.” Oikawa mutters, his words barely audible.

“Why not? You definitely had no problem going with him a while ago.”

“Iwa-chan…”

“Shut it, Oikawa. I don’t have a fucking problem who you go out with. It’s none of my fucking business. Just don’t drag me into one of your stupid double date ideas ever again.” The words might have well been poison but Iwaizumi is too pissed to care. For him, Oikawa is even lucky he was speaking in a soft voice which is definitely better than what he deserves.

The silence between them stretched and Iwaizumi opens his mouth once again to say more words—probably to say he’s really going home now because he’s already not in the mood, but he stops when he hears a distinct sobbing sound coming from Oikawa.

When he looks up, he sees his best friend crying silent tears, chocolate brown eyes averted down to look at his closed fists. _Okay…_ Iwaizumi had seen Oikawa cry a hundred times before: the time they lost to Shiratorizawa, the time they watched an annoyingly sappy film which he insisted to catch, so this really isn’t new to him. _But this was the first time he saw Oikawa cry like that._

“I like you.” Oikawa says and the words seem to reverberate all over the place, sending sweet vibrations in Iwaizumi’s body. He feels his face heat up, like all the blood from his body rushed towards his head and now his brain is not functioning well.

“What?”

“I like you, Hajime.” Oikawa repeats, even calling him by his given name. _Oh no, he’s not imagining things._ He looks back to check if people are looking and heaves a sigh of relief when he realizes that the other couples had already left and the only people in the place is the two of them and the groggy barista at the counter who seemed oblivious to the entire world.

“What the hell are you saying, _Oikawa?_ ” This isn’t the first time Iwaizumi heard Oikawa say he likes him—but it was never in this setting with just the two of them. It would always be said to someone else like Makki or Mattsun and he would just happen to hear it. The two would tease them over it but Oikawa would easily deflect it by saying he _likes_ all his friends. _This is one of those times, isn’t it?_

Oikawa wipes at his eyes but the tears continue to fall until he gives up and just hides his face from Iwaizumi with his shaking hands. Iwaizumi notes that it isn’t just his hands—his entire body is shuddering ever so slightly, “J-Just forget it. I’m going.” Oikawa instinctively backs away with the most dejected face imaginable. Iwaizumi just stares—stares, even when Oikawa bows his head once more, tears streaming down his face and moves towards the door.

_We just want to know what you think about Oikawa’s new boyfriend._

_Huh._

_It doesn’t matter what he thinks. It doesn’t matter what anybody thinks. Nothing will change, anyway. Nothing will…_

It only takes a millisecond for Iwaizumi to fly towards the door to where Oikawa is. He grabs Oikawa’s hand and drag him out of the shop. And another breathless moment for him to wish that this time… Oikawa won’t pull his hand away. That he won’t choose someone else over him because at that moment, Iwaizumi is half-cursing the universe for giving this insufferable man for him to take care of. And _goddammit_ he is doing yet another terrible thing which might be the cause why he would suffer again in his next life _._

He takes Oikawa to an empty parking lot—it isn’t the most ideal place to talk, but it’s private enough for the two of them and right now, privacy is something they desperately need. He stops, and releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding. When he turns back, Oikawa is as breathless as he is, but thankfully, the tears had stopped flowing.

They stand there without saying anything—one, just waiting while the other doesn’t even know how to start words—let alone, form them. Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa—his hair is tousled a bit probably from all that running, his eyes are red from all that ugly crying and yes, despite his youthful appearance, there is something in those eyes that makes him appear older. But he’s the same Oikawa Tooru. He’s the same guy who goes to sleepovers with him in those god-awful pajamas; the same Oikawa Tooru who pushed himself too hard in practice, Iwaizumi had to haul his ass out of the gym whining and crying over being surpassed by Kageyama; he grew old but not necessarily wiser and he wondered what sorts of other insecurities did Oikawa find when Iwaizumi wasn’t there to keep him in check.

_He is the same person. Nothing will change._

“Iwa-chan.”Oikawa starts, because as always, between the two of them, he is always better at words—better at starting conversations, no matter how awkward it will be. “Let’s not be friends anymore.”

Iwaizumi gapes at him. He doesn’t need Oikawa to repeat it because the words are very clear and the look on Oikawa’s face is something that resembles pure dreariness and Iwaizumi feels his heart break because he had never seen Oikawa this vulnerable in his entire life.

Oikawa takes a deep, painful breath, his chest heaving and he looks up at Iwaizumi who is just openly gaping at him, unable to fathom what sort of words he should be saying at this very moment, when his best friend for almost all his life is opening his heart out, telling him to stop being friends anymore which is something he never considered to be ever happening.

“We can’t be friends anymore, _Iwaizumi._ ” Even his name feels wrong in Oikawa’s lips. It’s too formal, too impersonal. It’s as if this isn’t Oikawa he is talking to. “I like you.” He repeats the words he said back in the coffee shop, “Liked you more than I’ve ever liked my friends. Liked you longer than I am allowed to. And believe me, I tried. I tried my best to get over this. I dated a lot because I wanted to prove myself wrong. I looked and looked and looked.”

Oikawa is crying again and Iwaizumi feels a lump form in his throat not only at how much pain his best friend is in but realizing he is the cause of all of these, “But in the end I always found--"

“Oikawa.” He says and his voice sounded a little tougher than he originally wants it to sound, “Stop this.”

He does stop talking—and Iwaizumi huffs, “You really are annoying, aren’t you?” Oikawa blinks at him but doesn’t say anything instead, he just produces a sound that is close to a squeak but Iwaizumi is having none of it—raising his hand to stop whatever he is about to say.

“No. Let me talk, now.” Iwaizumi says, “You always cause this annoying mess with complete disregard with what I feel. You’re selfish and stubborn and narcissistic and you always find a way to squeeze into my shitty life whenever I feel that I am finally able to move on from your brutal ploys just to _fuck it up_ all over again.”

“Iwa-chan…”

“No. Oikawa. Shut up.” His breath came in harsh, angry puffs and Oikawa swallows back any word dying to drip out of those pinkish lips which despite the cold appears too moist, too red for their own good. Iwaizumi curses himself for actually looking at them, “And then you have the gall to tell me you don’t want to be friends anymore? After what? After forcing yourself into my life again and again? After selfishly telling me you like me without even giving me the chance to tell you I like you, too?”

Iwaizumi doesn’t know what happened first—him realizing what he just said, or Oikawa’s expression when _he_ did. But the effect of his words is immediate—Oikawa’s face flushed red, his pupils dilating until only a sliver of chocolate brown is visible around the pools of black.

“Y-You like me?” Oikawa asks, voice filled with hope but laced with uncertainty.

Iwaizumi feels it, then—an incontrollable heat rushed to his face; the feeling of having a million butterflies in his stomach flapping their wings mercilessly making his knees wobbly. And he looks at Oikawa— _really looks at him—_ and his mind is numbed by a single thought on how on earth is he going to come out of this alive. _Or maybe, he didn’t have to?_

“Shut up, _Shittykawa._ ”

“Say it again.”

“Shut up, _Shittykawa._ ”

“Not that one, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa whines, putting on a petulant scowl for a better effect, “Tell me you like me.”

There is no way Iwaizumi would say it again. There is no _fucking way_ he would—so instead, he closes the distance between them, grabs Oikawa’s wrist and pulls him in for a kiss. Oikawa’s lips are cold but soft and as expected, moist. It’s the direct contrary to his dry, chapped ones, and yet somehow the stark difference made the connection sweeter, realer.

Which really, is what could be said about the two of them. Everything about the two of them is the complete definition of contradiction. They are complete opposites of each other and both of them believed that that is the foundation where their friendship thrived in.

 _And now, is he ready to take that relationship to another level?_ He hasn’t thought about that when he pulled Oikawa in for a kiss. Right now, he just exists in this moment and he wishes this moment doesn’t end because Oikawa is kissing him back, the soft lips opening up for him, the cold fingers gripping the sides of his face, urging him to take the contact a little notch higher because it isn’t enough. _It is never enough._

So he does. He buries his hands into Oikawa’s hair, pulling him closer until their faces are mushed together, slipping his tongue inside Oikawa’s warm, soft mouth. A burst of flavor assaults his senses—sweet and tangy like blueberry and the underlying taste that is Oikawa. He wants more of the last taste so he slants their mouths together so he could go deeper and taste him better. Oikawa moans against his lips, gasps a little when their tongues finally meet.

Oikawa drops his hands suddenly when their tongues coil and rub at each other. He makes a soft mewling sound as his arms hung limp on his sides; his body swayed like it lost all power to stand up but before he fell, Iwaizumi had slipped one arm around his waist, pulled him closer to his body while the other hand still held his head in place.

He wants the moment to last, but they had to breathe. Iwaizumi is the first to pull away, putting their foreheads together because despite the kiss ending, he simply didn’t want to break contact. Oikawa is breathless, his face flustered and Iwaizumi is sure, he isn’t any better.

The moment ends when Oikawa’s phone rings. They pull away quickly, as Oikawa rushes to answer it giving Iwaizumi a sheepish look. His face however changes when he sees the name blinking on the screen of his phone. On instinct, Iwaizumi grabs the phone and confirms his suspicion.

He hates the guy—the first time he saw him, he already did and he foolishly thought it was because Akamine reminded him obnoxiously of Oikawa, but the truth is, he hated him for standing too close to Oikawa, for sliding his hand around his waist, over his shoulder. Hated that he owned the place which Iwaizumi never had.

He turns to Oikawa who averted his eyes immediately. “You’re not going out with him anymore.” He says, letting the call go into voicemail. “You’re not going out with any guys anymore. You’ll stop going in dates with anybody else, do you understand?”

Oikawa blinks up at him, mouth agape, confused and Iwaizumi groans aloud because really, Oikawa can be so thick in times of utter importance. “Are we… are we?” Oikawa’s voice trail off, still uncertain even when the two of them _just kissed!_

The phone rings again and Akamine’s name flashed on the screen. Iwaizumi clicks his tongue angrily and answers it. “Tooru, where did you go? The show’s about to start.” Akamine didn’t sound worried at all and Iwaizumi can’t help but compare how he would have reacted if Oikawa suddenly runs off to god knows where while visibly upset.

“Stop calling him.” Iwaizumi says voice deep and low. Oikawa is watching him intently and he suddenly feels self-aware like _Wow, he really is doing this, right?_ “Iwaizumi? What the hell are you doing with Tooru’s phone?” He grits his teeth at the way he oh-so-casually calls Oikawa’s name, again. “He’s going out with me now. And I don’t like sharing.” He says finally earning a soft gasp from Oikawa which he totally ignores. “And stop calling him Tooru.” He cuts the line without giving Akamine the chance to answer.

He pushes the phone towards to Oikawa who is just as stunned as him on what he did. “What?!” Iwaizumi snaps at him and just like that, Oikawa’s face blossoms with a smile, “I didn’t know you’d be this jealous.” He glares at Oikawa but the smile which blossomed on that face was enough to melt away any annoyance and irritation he is feeling.

They had too many years to catch up to. _Too many moments to share._

_Oikawa Tooru is his karma. But not all karma is bad._

He pulls him in for another kiss.

\---

“Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi’s head quips up to find the familiar smile on Oikawa as he rushed towards him—a bounce on his steps. Oikawa dips his head to catch his lips before slumping on the seat beside his, bumping on his hip so he’d move. Iwaizumi glares at him but moves, wiping off the wetness on his own lips, “What the fuck, _Shittykawa?!_ ”

Oikawa rolls his eyes at him, “What? I can’t kiss my _boyfriend_ now?”

“Not in public, you moron.” Iwaizumi looks around the crowded restaurant, thankful that it was crowded and busy enough that nobody seemed to notice what just transpired in their booth. He heaves a sigh of relief then goes back to glaring at Oikawa.

“Mean Iwa-chan!” Oikawa is pouting now, crossing his arms across his chest defiantly, “Just when I was so excited to see you today.” He does look offended, like the man-child that he totally is. It was Iwaizumi’s turn to roll his eyes now. He shifts in his seat to take something from his back pocket, experiencing a mini-heart attack when he thought he lost it, but when his hand found the smooth, hard edges of the box, he heaves a sigh of relief.

He produces the box and pushes it across the table to Oikawa whose eyes widen at the sight of the black velvet box in front of him, “Oh my god! Is this really happening?”

Iwaizumi frowns at him, then realizes his mistake immediately, “Oi, I’m not asking you to marry me, _Shittykawa._ ” He grabs the box again and opens it showing the silver alien keychain inside. Oikawa’s face fell and Iwaizumi wonders if it would have been better if he really did get him a ring, or maybe, he shouldn’t have listened to Mattsun when he asked him how he should properly pack the gift.

He scratches the back of his head, “It’s from the planetarium… You know, the one we didn’t go to last year.”

Finally, a knowing smile blossoms in Oikawa’s face as he picks up the keychain, admiring its handiwork. His eyes flip towards Iwaizumi and in a soft voice Iwaizumi is sure was designed to make his knees weak he says, “Thank you, Iwa-chan.”

“It’s already over? Oh man!” Mattsun is sauntering towards them, Makki trailing before him—both wearing a lopsided grin. Iwaizumi immediately understood that this was their plan, originally.

_Oh screw karma, he’ll definitely kill them both._

He would have done so if Oikawa didn’t tug on his sleeve and whispered on his ear, “Happy Anniversary, _Hajime._ I love you.”

**+++**


End file.
